


Eu já te vi antes

by AyzuLK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Três vezes nossos olhos se encontraram, de forma aleatória, tão ao acaso. Sempre com aquela sensação de familiaridade, como se fossemos apenas velhos amigos se esbarrando.O universo, ao que parece, tem desses truques. Ele quer voltar ao início das coisas.Ele me trouxe de volta  para casa.





	Eu já te vi antes

**E**ra uma tarde abafada e quente quando te vi. Nossos olhos se encontraram dentro do trem quase vazio e uma estranha melancolia me abateu. Havia algo estranhamente familiar em como sua expressão se tornou estupidamente surpresa quando te peguei me observando do fundo do vagão. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e miraram as mãos em seu próprio colo, o rosto totalmente ruborizado enquanto escondia o celular no bolso.

Eu teria rido, talvez, em outra situação. Não era a primeira vez que havia pego alguém me fotografando escondido, em meio a risadas e flerte. Eu era consciente o bastante para saber que tinha uma boa aparência e que o ar distante e indiferente ao mundo tinha o estranho efeito oposto de as atrair para perto. Querer aquilo que é mais difícil de se ter. Um desafio.

Com você foi diferente, porque aquela melancolia era algo incomum. A estranha familiaridade, um nome na ponta da língua que me deixou frustrado. Havia uma urgência de fazer algum comentário, finalizado por um apelido que piscou em minha mente e foi embora rapidamente.

Você desceu na próxima estação enquanto eu me enterrava em devaneios, um breve olhar em minha direção e um sorriso pequeno demais.

“Diferente dos seus sorrisos largos, na maioria tão falsos.”

O pensamento me deixou ainda mais inquieto, meus olhos seguindo os seus enquanto o trem se afastava.

“Eu já te vi antes.”

......................................................................

Da segunda vez em que nossos olhos se encontraram, você estava do outro lado da rua, de pé na calçada e parecendo tão perdido em suas roupas encharcadas da garoa fina que caia.

Seus ombros estavam caídos em uma postura de derrota. A medida em que me aproximava pude ver seus lábios trêmulos, pelo frio ou pela tristeza, eu não sabia dizer. Eu enterrei a urgência de ir falar com você, falhando em um passo pela hesitação ao fitar seus olhos, tristes por baixo da franja loira ensopada. Te ver triste parecia algo estranho, uma blasfêmia.

Eu passei por você ali, esperando, não sabia por qual razão, que me chamasse de volta. Que gritasse meu nome, em uma voz de desespero e raiva, que não deveria existir entre dois estranhos.

Se eu tivesse olhado para trás, teria visto você dar um passo na minha direção antes de se conter, uma mão estendida, uma expressão confusa.

No fundo do meu coração, em uma certeza absurda eu sabia de uma coisa: não era a primeira vez que nos encontrávamos assim na chuva, nem a primeira vez que eu te deixava para trás.

..............................................................................

A terceira vez em que nossos olhos se encontraram foi em um bar. Eu estava no balcão pedindo um coquetel, passando os olhos pelo espaço, quando seus azuis me prenderam. Eu estava te procurando sem saber desde aquele dia, tentando entender aquele sentimento estranho em meu peito. Tentando entender sua tristeza.

Na mesa, cercado por pessoas barulhentas, você sorriu de forma tímida, o rosto ruborizado enquanto abaixava a cabeça levemente. Era algo incomum em você, eu sabia. Nada em você era tímido ou discreto, sua presença exigia atenção onde entrava.

Meus lábios se curvaram enquanto eu debatia no que fazer, esperando você erguer novamente a cabeça, como uma pequena tartaruga se escondendo em seu casco.

“Como uma raposa desconfiada.”

Era uma descrição que se encaixava bem, seus olhos voltando a buscar os meus e vendo que eu não havia desviado. Ergui minha taça em convite, vendo seu cotovelo derrubar um copo na mesa pela surpresa.

Você parecia tão estarrecido que estava te chamando, apontando para si mesmo, olhando para trás, para as garotas na mesa. Como se eu pudesse, naquele ponto, olhar para mais alguém além de você. Além do meu charmoso mistério.

Quando tropeçou até mim, batendo o quadril na mesa ao sair, um sorriso envergonhado enquanto coçava a cabeça, novamente a onda de familiaridade me atingiu. Sua camisa laranja cafona tornou meu deja vu ainda mais irritante. Havia exuberância em seu passo, cobrindo um interior tímido e inseguro enquanto sentava ao meu lado.

Seus olhos eram mais azuis de perto, mas havia algo em seu rosto diferente. Faltava algum detalhe que não sabia discernir.

“Oi” Você disse, com um sotaque estrangeiro, um sorriso charmoso mesmo quase caindo do banco. Um adorável desastre.

“Olá” Um nome na ponta da língua, engasgado e sem saída. Como uma música em que você não consegue lembrar a letra, mas a melodia está lá. Eu conhecia aquela melodia como ninguém, seu som ecoava dentro de mim, sacudia meu corpo em um ritmo que me fazia me sentir vivo.

Você, meu misterioso desastre, exuberante confusão, minha eterna controvérsia, sorriu curiosamente, rosto virado, olhos quase fechados pelo gesto e perguntou:

“Eu já te vi antes?”

........................................................................

Anos depois não saberíamos falar quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, quando amigos nos perguntavam em meios aos jantares juntos. Parecia absurdo falar sobre nossos sonhos, em que você comentava, ainda tonto de sono pela manhã.

Seus olhos piscavam molemente esperando pelo café, enquanto narrava aventuras fantásticas sobre ninjas e batalhas, raposas e traições. Ou então quando eu acordava no meio da noite sentindo seu sangue em minhas mãos, te acordando em um susto para ter certeza que não havia nenhum buraco em seu peito. Você nunca perguntava nada, apenas me abraçava e me deixava sentir que estava vivo, rejeitando meu receio de te machucar.

“Você nunca faria isso.”

Havia tanta certeza em sua voz, que era impossível não acreditar.

Como dizer aos nossos amigos sobre a razão de você ter tanto medo de eu ir embora do nada? Ou como há certos dias em que tenho medo de te tocar, um receio absurdo de que vou quebrar você em mil pedaços?

Não, isso era nosso segredo. Algo nosso, sussurrado em manhãs frias e em lençóis embaralhados. Conversas de travesseiros, esquecidas sempre quando sorria para mim daquele jeito, em sua exuberância absurda que fazia a contrapartida do meu ar taciturno. Isso não era importante, não quando o agora existia. Não com você esparramado em cima de mim, no nosso sofá, com nossas plantas e nossos gatos, nosso jabuti, nossa alpaca, nossos vizinhos bisbilhoteiros e amigos em comum. Apenas dois sujeitos que se encontraram em uma estação anos atrás, em um dia abafado e quente demais.

“Seu pai te ligou hoje.” Sua voz sonolenta murmurou, tom estranhamente dócil, em uma faceta só minha, que se mostrava só para mim. “Perguntou quando vai em casa.”

Afundei meu nariz em seu cabelo em um suspiro, um aperto possessivo, como se pudesse te fundir comigo com essa proximidade, nunca mais te largar. Nunca mais te deixar para trás.

“Já estou em casa.”


End file.
